bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguine Hood Ciara
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810107 |no = 8148 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 37, 44, 51, 58, 65, 72, 131, 136, 141, 146, 151 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 13, 11, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 131, 134, 138, 143, 148, 153 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 71, 74, 131, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 10, 8, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 71, 76, 131, 135, 139, 143, 147, 152, 157, 162, 167, 172 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Not far from a certain dark woods, there was a small village. Its people led simple but peaceful lives, living off the bounties of nature as farmers and hunters. The old folk of the village had many tales to tell, one of which was reserved for children who misbehaved. Legend has it that the dark woods was once a terrible and accursed place. Plagued by evil spirits and monsters, any who ventured in never returned alive. However, that was until a beautiful witch in a blood red cloak riding atop a 3 headed demon-wolf appeared. With her giant red scythe, she cut down all that was evil, clearing the forest of its gloomy aura. It is said that she continues to live there to this day, and that she will come after all the children who are naughty. And though the story may now be considered nothing more than just an old wives' tale, to some of the elderly folk, these evil spirits and monsters still live within their minds as a nightmare of the past... One that would be best forgotten. |summon = RAWWR!! Hehe! There is nothing left to fear. But it's always nice to see a friendly face. |fusion = I will grow stronger in your place. Fear not, I shall protect you from now on. |evolution = Hands off my ears! Why don't you touch my wolfy's ears instead? He won't bite. Promise! | hp_base = 4630 |atk_base = 1875 |def_base = 1478 |rec_base = 1326 | hp_lord = 6515 |atk_lord = 2675 |def_lord = 2125 |rec_lord = 1895 | hp_anima = 7407 |rec_anima = 1657 |atk_breaker = 2913 |def_breaker = 1887 |def_guardian = 2363 |rec_guardian = 1776 |def_oracle = 2006 |rec_oracle = 2252 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Arcane Aspect |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk of Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types, boosts elemental damage & boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 100% boost to elemental damage & 100% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Attack |bb = Savage Reave |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes & boosts Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 115% boost to Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Arcane Furor |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 140% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Phantasmal Harvest |ubbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 2 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk & 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Red Guardian of the Woods |esitem = |esdescription = Absorbs HP when attacking & adds Def ignore effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns |esnote = Drains 5~10% of HP |evofrom = 810106 |evointo = 810108 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Ciara 4 }}